justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Düet'ler
Duets are a feature that debuted in , and has reappeared in all of the following games ever since. In Just Dance 2, Duets were brand new to the series. Here, pictograms come from different sides (from the left for P1 and from the right for P2) and are colored like Solo pictograms; as a consequence, Gold Move ones are all gold. However, P2's pictograms appear only if there are two or more people playing, and it's not possible to choose the coach. Instead, the coaches are chosen by which Wii Remote the player is holding (P1 and P3 get the left dancer, and P2 and P4 get the right dancer). There is an option in the menu that hides all Solo routines, so it is easier to see all the Duets. There is also a feature called Duet Medley. There is a total of 21 Duets: Duets *An asterisk (*) indicates that the song is covered in-game. Downloadable Duets Please note that the DLC are unavailable since January 30, 2019 due to the discontinuation of the Wii Shop Channel. The ability to get Wii points was removed on March 30, 2018. All songs (except for Come On Eileen and Spice Up Your Life) remain available on . ** - Covered Gallery Come on Eileen.jpg|''Come On Eileen'' gameplay KattikalandalJD2.png|''Katti Kalandal'' gameplay Duets reappear in this game; the features in Duets are the same from Just Dance 2. Gallery Screenshot006.jpg|''Love Revolution 21'' gameplay In , Duets returned. You can now choose which coach you want to play as. Pictograms for both players are now combined, and they come in from the right side, like in Solo dances; therefore, the arrow color is the same as the pictogram color, and the Gold Move ones keep their original color but are surrounded by a golden glow. Along with the new feature, Dance Mashups, Duet Mashups were also added. Duet Medley returned, too. *"*" - Covered song *"()" brackets in Artist column - Cover artist of the song *(PS) - PlayStation 3 exclusive, but available as a DLC for the Wii. There are 15 Duets (4 of which are unlockable), 2 Duet Mashups and downloadable Duets (many of which are recycled from ): Duets Unlockable Duets Duet Mashups Downloadable Content *Exclusive to the Xbox 360 version is the option to try out the song for free with a short Demo version of the track. However, Mojo cannot be earned until you buy the full version of the track. *Downloadable content is not available for the PS3 (PlayStation 3) console. ** - Covered. All the songs cost 250 Wii Points each on the Wii and $2.99 each on the Xbox. PLEASE NOTE THAT DLC ON WII WAS MADE UNAVAILABLE ON JANUARY 30, 2019. THE ABILITY TO GET WII POINTS WAS REMOVED MARCH 30, 2018. Gallery File:JD3DAFUNK.jpg|''Da Funk'' gameplay File:SStoopidJD3.jpg|''Somethin' Stupid'' gameplay Duets return in ABBA: You Can Dance. The pictograms are individual and they are all black with light blue arrows, a magenta spot on the right arm and a white semi-transparent circle; Gold Move ones have a golden glow behind their back. Unlike many games, they slide from the bottom to the top on a curved slide next to the score bar. Gallery File:ABBA 4.jpg|''Take a Chance on Me'' gameplay Duets reappear once again in . The features are the same from . Duet Mashups are not available. Gallery File:Samishii jdwii2 gameplay.jpg|''Samishii Nettaigyo'' gameplay brought Duets back. There was no difference from Duets in the previous game, excluding the absence of Duet Mashups. A new feature was added, the Battle mode. From now on, Duet Medleys never return again. Duets Battles Downloadable Duets All DLCs cost 300 Wii Points on the Wii and $2.99 on the other consoles. PLEASE NOTE THAT DLC ON WII WAS MADE UNAVAILABLE ON JANUARY 30, 2019. THE ABILITY TO GET WII POINTS WAS REMOVED MARCH 30, 2018. Gallery 300px-Run_the_show.jpg|''Run The Show'' gameplay SBVSLYLALSJD4.jpg|''Super Bass vs. Love You Like A Love Song'' gameplay Duets returned in this game. Like in Just Dance 2 and Just Dance Wii, the pictograms are individual and slide from different sides; however, they are all blue and have a sort of orange bracelet on their right arm, telling which hand the remote control must be held with. Gold Move ones have a golden glow behind their back. *A # indicates that the song can be played in different languages. SHAKEITUP ShakeItUp.jpg|''Shake It Up'' gameplay Duets return once more on . The Battle mode remains in this game. Duet Mashups still didn't return. There is a total of 16 Duets: Alternate Routines Battles Difficulties of all Battles are Medium. Downloadable Duets Beta Gallery File:GetLucky2014.jpg|''Get Lucky'' gameplay File:SW(FTP)VSWHYB.png|''She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) VS Where Have You Been'' gameplay Duets return in this game, which is the first and only game in the series to feature them. Like both and , the pictograms are individual and slide from different sides; however, they are all light blue with white arrows and in a more cartoonish, bidimensional look. *A "*" indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. Onethingkids.png|''One Thing'' gameplay Duets have, once again, made another appearance in Just Dance Wii U. All of the features are the same from Just Dance 2014. *Another difficulty in [here] indicates the difficulty has been changed from the original game. The difficulty in [here] is the original. Gallery File:Koisuru fortune cookie jdwu.png|''Koi Suru Fortune Cookie'' gameplay Duets and Duet Mashups have return in , but the Battle Mode didn't. The new Community Remix mode also features Duet routines. There are 11 Duets, 1 unlockable, 3 Alternate routines, 4 Mashups, and 2 Community Remixes. *"*" - Indicates that it is a covered song. *() parentheses - Indicate the cover artist. *(P) - PAL (Europe and Australia) exclusive; DLC for NTSC region. *(U) - Ubisoft Club Unlockable. *(2015c) - Exclusive Classic Routines Alternate Routines Ubisoft Club Unlockables These songs are only available on Xbox 360, PS3, Wii U, Xbox One and PS4. They are unlocked by UPlay (now known as Ubisoft Club). Community Remix Duets Duet Mashups *"*" - Covered *(N) - NTSC (North and South America) exclusive Downloadable Duets *(N) - This DLC is exclusive to the NTSC region. PLEASE NOTE THAT DLC ON WII BECAME UNAVAILABLE AFTER JANUARY 30, 2019. THE ABILITY TO GET WII POINTS WAS REMOVED ON MARCH 30, 2018. Beta *(XDLC) - The track was meant to be released as downloadable content but was scrapped. Gallery Loveisssalll.png|''Love Is All'' gameplay WDTFS.png|''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)'' (Campfire Version) gameplay Duets and Duet Mashups return in . There are 9 Duets, 4 Alternate routines, 1 Just Dance Unlimited exclusive, and 1 Mashup. *An asterisk (*) indicates that this song is covered in-game. Classic Routines Ubisoft Club Unlockables These songs are only available on Xbox 360, PS3, Wii U, Xbox One and PS4. They are unlocked by UPlay (now known as Ubisoft Club). Alternate Routines Duet Mashups Gallery Animalsss.jpg|''Animals'' gameplay Duets reappear in Just Dance: Disney Party 2, with the same assets as the previous Disney game; however, the pictograms are now purple with white arrows, and the Gold Move ones have a big star behind instead of a glow. Gallery Betterinstereo.PNG|''Better in Stereo'' Canyoufeelit.png|''Can You Feel It?'' Duets have made another appearance in . The features are the same from Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance Wii U. Gallery Vlcsnap-2015-10-29-16h05m03s82.png|''Jinsei Dramatic'' gameplay This game features several songs from previous games of the main franchise, along with a few exclusive ones (however, only one of them is currently playable). The game features are the same as and Now. There are 15 Duets from the main franchise and 9 exclusive routines in : Game Exclusives Re-used Songs There are 7 Duets, 6 Alternative routines, 3 Ubisoft Club exclusives, and 4 Just Dance Unlimited exclusives. This is the last appearance of Duet Mashups. *An asterisk (*) indicates that this song is covered in-game. *An (S) indicates that this song is an exclusive routine on the Nintendo Switch. *An (S-JDU) indicates that this song is an Unlimited exclusive on the Nintendo Switch. Classic Routines Ubisoft Club Exclusives These songs can be unlocked on through Ubisoft Club. Note: Let Me Love You was unlocked at the start. It has since been an Unlimited exclusive. Additional Note: These songs are not available in-game for the Nintendo Switch, as Ubisoft Club is not available for the said console. Due to this, these songs must be played through Just Dance Unlimited, with the exception of William Tell Overture, due to it being on the main track list of the Nintendo Switch version of the game. Alternative Routines Duet Mashups *An (A) means that this song is an alternate version of a song from the main track list. *An (AP) means that this song is an alternate version of a song from the main track list of a previous game. Beta Gallery Eltiki_hd_screenshot1.jpg|''El Tiki'' gameplay There are 7 duets, 2 Alternate Routines, 1 Kids Mode exclusive, and 3 exclusives. *An asterisk (*) indicates that this song is covered in-game. *A (D) indicates that the song is playable on the demo version. *(K) indicates that this song is available in Kids Mode. Note that the Main Kids Songs (colored in █) are in the main tracklist on 7th-gen consoles. These songs can be played through normal Just Dance mode on 8th-gen consoles, but internet connection is needed to search for the title and to thus play it. *A █ states that this song is available at the beginning. This only applies to eighth-gen consoles. Classic Routines Kids Mode Alternate Routines Beta Gallery 24k jd2018 gameplay 1.png|''24K Magic'' gameplay There are 7 duets, 4 Alternate Routines, 3 Kids Mode exclusives, and 3 exclusives. *An asterisk (*) indicates that this song is covered in-game. *(K) indicates that this song is available in Kids Mode. Note that the Main Kids Songs (colored in █) are in the main tracklist on 7th-gen consoles. These songs can be played through normal Just Dance mode on 8th-gen consoles, but internet connection is needed to search for the title and to thus play it. *A █ states that this song is available at the beginning. This only applies to eighth-gen consoles. *An (FC) indicates that this song is exclusive to France and Canada. It is also available in other countries via . Classic Routines Kids Mode Alternate Routines *An asterisk (*) indicates this song is covered in game. *A (RU) indicates that the song is exclusive to Russia. This song requires an internet connection to be played. *(K) indicates that this song is available in Kids Mode. Note that the Main Kids Songs (colored in █) are in the main tracklist on 7th-gen consoles. These songs can be played through normal Just Dance mode on 8th-gen consoles, but internet connection is needed to search for the title and to thus play it. *A © indicates that the song must be unlocked with a code on 8th generation consoles. Classic Routines Kids Mode Alternate Routines Beta In , Duets from all the previous games are featured, including Alternate routines and songs from Just Dance Unlimited. Also, some songs were remastered, and several Fanmades were added. Classic Routines Alternate Routines Removed Gallery Baby Zouk - Dr. Creole - Just Dance Now (720p HD)|Baby Zouk (Remastered) gameplay Trivia * Just Dance 2014 has the most Duets in the main tracklist (20). * William Tell Overture is the oldest Duet in the series, as the song dates back to 1829. * Nitro Bot is the only Duet that appears in the main tracklist of a game twice: it first appeared in Just Dance 2014, and then it was released in the following game as a Ubisoft Club unlockable. * Adoration To Happiness was initially planned to be a Solo routine, but this project was then scrapped and replace with the current Duet routine. Site Navigation es:Duetos en:Duets Kategori:Game Features Kategori:Just Dance 2 Kategori:Just Dance 3 Kategori:Just Dance 4 Kategori:Just Dance 2014 Kategori:Just Dance 2015 Kategori:Just Dance 2016 Kategori:Just Dance 2017 Kategori:Just Dance 2018 Kategori:Just Dance 2019 Kategori:Just Dance Now Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Kategori:Just Dance Wii Kategori:Just Dance Wii 2 Kategori:Just Dance Wii U Kategori:Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition Kategori:舞力全开2015 Kategori:舞力全开：活力派 Kategori:舞力全开2017 Kategori:Just Dance: Disney Party Kategori:Just Dance: Disney Party 2 Kategori:Just Dance Kids 2014 Kategori:DLC'ler Kategori:Düets Kategori:Kadın ve Erkek Düetleri Kategori:İki Erkekli Düetler Kategori:İki Kadınlı Düetlar Kategori:Just Dance 2020